


It Can Change You Slowly

by ScorpioDream



Series: A Touch of Angst [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, McSpirk - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioDream/pseuds/ScorpioDream
Summary: Spock couldn't forgive Jim for the remarks he made about his mother after the destruction of Vulcan. Leonard couldn't forgive Jim for not calling him while he lay dying inside the radiation chamber. Jim looks for solace.





	It Can Change You Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally titled 'A Touch of Angst' and published on tumblr 28 March 2015. It reads as a scenario rather than an immersive story. The new title is from the song: Love Exists by Amy Lee. My tumblr is http://dreamdreaded.tumblr.com/

Imagine that Spock was never able to forgive Jim for the comments he made about his mother after the destruction of Vulcan and that he barely tolerated Jim.  Spock often points out flaws in Jim’s command decisions and questions his ability to command a starship. Now imagine that McCoy couldn’t forgive Jim for not calling him to his side when he was dying inside the radiation chamber.  McCoy treats Jim as he would any other patient whenever he comes into sickbay but refuses to have anything to with him outside of work. Their friendship, once so strong, now in shambles.

Jim is devastated by these developments and often tries to apologize to both men.  With their constant refusal to hear him out and accept his pleas Jim despairs and sinks into a depression. He wants the friendship with Spock that Spock Prime promised him and he wants Bones back in his life. To top it all off he’s found himself hopelessly in love with both men.

After a particularly hard mission on the edge of Klingon space, the Enterprise heads to New Vulcan for a supply drop. Jim decides to visit with Spock Prime who has always had a soft spot for him. What Jim does not know, however, is that by some twist of fate McCoy Prime has been brought to this reality and is now residing with Spock Prime on New Vulcan. The two of them reside together as mates, acknowledged by the Vulcans, and mourn the loss of their t’hy’la, James T. Kirk. Spock Prime hasn’t told McCoy Prime about Baby Jim as he likes to refer to him.

When Jim shows up at the Prime home Spock Prime greets him warmly and ushers him into the kitchen. Jim can hear McCoy Prime in the room wondering aloud why Spock has chocolate cakes and strawberries sitting out.  When Jim enters the room, he can’t quite believe who he is seeing but Spock gently pushes him the rest of the way into the room.  McCoy looks up and sees his lover, and what appears to be the youngest and most adorable version of Jim Kirk he has ever laid eyes upon.

Spock introduces the two of them and watches with a glad heart as Leonard pulls Baby Jim into a tight hug. However, he notices the way that Jim clings to Leonard with desperation. Spock and Leonard meet each other’s gaze over Jim’s head when the young man’s sobs begin to wrack his body. They eventually calm him down enough to get him to tell them the reason behind his heartache.  Spock takes great pleasure in watching Baby Jim enjoy the chocolate cake and hides a smile as Leonard pushes more strawberries at the alternate version of their t’hy’la.

It is decided that Jim will reside with them for the few days that Enterprise is in orbit. Jim thrives on the attention the two men shower him in and allows them to baby him since it seems to make them happy. By the third night, Jim tiptoes into their bedroom and they welcome him with open arms. Spock and Leonard devote the night to the younger man and as he drifts off to sleep they hear, “I love both of you so much”. 

Their eyes meet again and Leonard whispers to Spock, “How are we going to let him leave?” 

To which Spock replies, “We have no choice T’hy’la. He is not ours to keep. He is theirs.”

“They clearly have no want of him!” Leonard hisses angrily. “Hell, they’ve refused to listen to him. You and I can watch over him better!”

Spock allows himself a moment to entertain the idea of Baby Jim staying on New Vulcan with them. Jim was a genius and would be able to find work easily on New Vulcan. He and Leonard could spend their nights loving Jim until the three of them collapsed in exhaustion. Jim so clearly wants the affections of Spock and Leonard but he knew that Jim wanted  _his_  Spock and McCoy. 

“He is not ours to keep, T’hy’la.” Spock wrenches out.

Leonard frowned and bowed his head. His hand reached out to trace Jim’s sleeping face with reverence. “He’s so beautiful and so young.” Tears flooded Leonard’s eyes at the memory of his Jim. “What idiots we are in this universe, Spock. How could we ever choose not to love this man?”

Spock bestowed a human kiss to Jim’s forehead and held out his hand to Leonard’s for a Vulcan kiss. “In the morning, I will speak with my younger self and Dr. McCoy and impart a few words of wisdom.”

Leonard looked up at his lover and nodded. “Spock, if they don’t listen? We’re keeping Baby Jim.”

Spock raised an eyebrow and nodded.

 


End file.
